User talk:Arrancar109
Welcome ]] Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for } | } | your contributions. }} Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out for more tricks. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Danny (talk) 02:59, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Next Arc If thats the case ill go along with whatever is decided the best course of action. That seems to be the best course because the information presented is filler and the way the anime rewrote the ending of the arc (which i find to be questionable).--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 21:38, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Re:Image Uploads I am heading out to a party in a few minutes but I will be back a little later tonight. Tell me what you need and I will get them when I get home.-- Ichigo Arrival In Karakura.jpg Kurohitsugi Full Power.jpg Fully Powered Kurohitsugi.jpg Ichigo Slashes Aizen.jpg That was what I could get. They are only slightly better quality. Included in there is a different shot of Kurohitsugi that was a little clearer in case you would prefer to use that. Those are from the raw which I am not sure whether it is 480 or 720p. I will go through the sub and see if it is better quality.-- 438. Knuckle Down I see you removed this strange "||190px|Cover of 438." which somehow slipped into my change of the summary box´s contents. I didn´t add this myself and was a bit surprised, too. Must have been a glitch in the edit page for this box or whatever. Anyway, thanks for your help. Rh73 (talk) 20:29, February 24, 2011 (UTC) RE: Arrancar Names Recently you left me a message about the romanizations of Baraggan and Lilynette - and yes, I am aware that the romanizations "Barraggan/Barragan" and "Lilinette" are incorrect. However, have you ever considered what someone may feel if they were spelling Lilynette as "Lilinette" and were suddenly and bluntly told that they were wrong? I say this as someone who has expericed it, and it just seemed rude. The only reason I took away the "incorrectly" in the introductions is because to those who do not have the original manga or the MASKED databook, such as I and many of my friends, the "incorrectly" is basically a criticizing slap in the face. Simply to clarify, I am not attempting to insult you, only to make you aware of the feelings of others. Since you asked so nicely, I will not change the Arrancar pages in such a way again. Thank you for your diligence. Sincerly yours, RabbitBleachFan (talk) 22:55, February 25, 2011 (UTC)RabbitBleachFan Re: Re: Blocking Thanks. Iam...JakuhoRaikoben 23:50, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Bleach Memories of Nobody Animation Error? Hey Arrancar! I just wanted to ask you, in the first Bleach movie, at the moment when Hitsugaya and the others appear to help Ichigo (around 01:05:00), is there an animation error, or are my eyes deceiving me, because, it seems that there is an extra Shinigami to Hitsugaya's left, and I don't recall ever seeing him. Can you try and verify whether it is an animation error or just an error on my behalf? Thanks, Jirachiwish (talk) 07:15, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Kokuto Article But, do you think the article was up to the standard of being placed as a comprehensive article on the wiki? Thanks, Jirachiwish (talk) 08:56, February 28, 2011 (UTC) I just wanted to see if it would acullay change....... cause on other sites it doesnt allow you to make changes... so uhh idk.... hi?????? Uh....idk what u r talking about... im not all into vocabulary.. Feat. Votes Tie-break vote for featured article/picture is needed: Bleach Wiki talk:Administrators#March's Features 11:35, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Help If you could help me with my profile it would be greatly appreciated, but be forewarned it is a OC page...Kentaro Kenpachi Kurosaki (talk) 21:10, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Are you insane? There is absolutely NO way ichigo only weighs 134 lbs! And there is absolutely no way Yammamoto could only weigh 115 lbs! I am 5'4 and I weigh 136! And i'm slim btw. Ichigo has a large amount of muscle mass, It doesn't take someone with even half a brain to know 134 lbs is a ridiculously stupid estimate. And have you seen the head captains muscle mass?? He's ripped, and even if he wasn't he would have to be starving himself to only weigh 115. I don't know where you got your figures but they are seriously messed up. And not just those two, I have found multiple problems with the proportions of many other charachters. If you don't change them to be realistic at least stop being beligerant and let me do it. All this is obvious. I find it very hard to believe those are estimates made by Kubo himself. And I am sorry if I wasn't allowed to make any edits, but I was under the impression It was ok for users to do so. Are you sure Tite Kubo gave those numbers? oh sorry Horkytorky (talk) 23:50, March 8, 2011 (UTC) I see. Well I don't doubt that your conversions are correct. I suppose kubo didn't think to put much thought into those numbers =/. But he is a busy guy, lol. Well I apologize again. So where could I read these policies? Bleach Wiki Best Points Hey, Arrancar! I just wanted to ask you, since the committee has declined my application, I've been feeling kinda depressed, so I want to know what you think are my best aspects on Bleach Wiki. Thanks, Jirachiwish (talk) 09:27, March 10, 2011 (UTC) My most sincere apologies... I'm sorry to burden you with the problems of a wiki you have likely never even looked at, but I have few other places I'm comfortable turning to... Hello, I am .Seshat. of the D.Gray-man wiki, formerly Emmi11 of this wiki, and I don't know if this is allowed or not... but I need help. Several months ago the D.Gray-man wiki gained a new editor, one who seemed to know quite a bit more about source editing insofar as templates for infoboxes and the like, and due to this editors multiple, helpful edits and their knowledge of adminship (they are an admin on several other wikis), they were granted adminship by one of the D.Gray-man wiki's resident admins. Once this user became an admin, they swept through the entire site and changed everything, seemingly, for the better; a cleaner look, a Facebook widget, a new design for the homepage and everything that entails. They were always available for messaging with problems and answered in a timely fashion, helping to improve small issues and block problem editors. Unfortunately... This admin had become the only admin in the last few months who acted in this fashion. One of our admins hasn't logged in since 2008, another in two months, and yet another logged in today but hasn't done anything about the drama that has occurred... The drama being that this new admin, the only consistently active admin, has just today been accused of plagiarism and has made the announcement that they are quitting all wikias, 'forever'. I panicked and asked this user for adminship of both the wiki and the Facebook so I could protect the wiki from destruction, and I have been granted both, but... I'm lost. In their final hours, this admin has been undoing and deleting many of the templates and headers they have been accused of plagiarizing, replacing everything with the most basic of things and doing their best to leave us with what they can... while not making anything that fits into the design they had 'made' for the wiki. ...I don't know how to do any of what they're doing; blocking, protecting, deleting seem to be just a simple click away, so I can figure that out, and I can do basic maintenance like working out issues with double and broken redirects, but designing a new homepage, creating custom templates, editing welcome messages and the rest of the more complex things... I just don't know how to do any of that. I'm not asking for you to drop everything and hold my hand; I know you and the other admins at this wiki are always busy, either with your own lives or with things on this wiki, but if I ever run into trouble... could I possibly ask you for help? This whole situation is embarrassing, stressful, and I just don't know what else to do... I'm sorry if this is against any of your policies, and I'm sorry if I'm just filling your talk page with spam or anything that could be considered vandalism, but even though I don't really edit here, the Bleach wiki has always been the place I turn to to look over if I'm unsure about anything. Again, I'm so sorry for bugging you. I'm just... not prepared to do this by myself... .Seshat. (talk) 18:51, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Multiverse Hi,I was interrested if you could make this page as a multiverse with more langauges I would make for my laungage.Please answer fast. Thank you! SIchigo Problem But that is problem I don't know to make a wiki.It is to complicated for me.Yes,my language is Croatian. To bad that you can't help thanks anyway. Hey Arrancar, do you know why there isn't a personal page for Aizen? I don't mean to sound accusitory, just curious. Horkytorky (talk) 22:51, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Rudōbon VA Change Hey I already brought this up on the Rudobōn's talk page, but I wanted your personal opinion on this. Rudobōn is clearly not being voiced by Michael Lindsay anymore, and I think his new VA is Hank Matthews. I listened to the clip several times and I can hear the same tone of voice from Szayel's first lines when he was introduced in episode 145. Do You Agree with this, or do you think it is someone else? --Lemursrule (talk) 00:23, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Memories of Nobody Novelisation Hey, Arrancar! Would you like me to write up a summary for the novelisation? I would be more than happy to, but I thought that the novelisation and the film were essentially the same thing. Thanks, [[User:Jirachiwish|'JW']] Talk 08:37, March 21, 2011 (UTC) RE:Novels Hey, Arrancar! Just wanted to ask: Which section of the Memories of Nobody novel page is incorrectly linked? Thanks, [[User:Jirachiwish|'Jirachiwish']] (Talk) 08:51, March 21, 2011 (UTC) RE:Novels Hey Arrancar! Now it makes sense! Thanks for clearing things up. Anyways, I'll be happy with whatever the admins do, but, depending upon the revised Memories article, I may choose to rewrite the manga version, as I believe that they should probably go with writing it myself, as it would serve no purpose to have the same text on two different articles, if you catch my drift. Thanks, [[User:Jirachiwish|'Jirachiwish']] (Talk) 05:45, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Togabito Article Go-Ahead? Hey Arrancar! Thanks for clearing that up with me! I totally forgot about the strict Hell spoiler business, but is it ok if I can create the Togabito species page? I just wanted to check with you beforehand, for example, if you refused, it would save us both a lot of time. Thanks, [[User:Jirachiwish|'Jirachiwish']] (Talk) 08:28, March 23, 2011 (UTC) RE:Togabito Hey Arrancar! Is the page I (admittedly rushed) created any good? I only added the information presented in the chapter/episode, and I got in the picture of most of the Togabito together (still haven't done the license and rationale for that; I'll do it after I post this message), but I think it isn't half bad. I invite your conclusions. Thanks, [[User:Jirachiwish|'Jirachiwish']] (Talk) 09:27, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Bakudō Concerning the incantations for the Bakudō spells I placed incantations for (#37, #39, #62), they are not 'made up' but can be found on another Bleach fansite, specifically here Ryu Tengoku (talk) Found some incorrect Info on 1 of the pages. Just wanted to know if I was allowed to correct it, or maybe you could just tell me what I'm allowed to edit and all that. I can specify the discrepancy if you want. Sorry to bother you about this stuff Arrancar, it's just that I still don't know what my privileges are and I really haven't talked to anyone else, lol. I know we got off on the wrong foot, and that was all my fault, but thanks for your responses so far. Horkytorky (talk) 18:07, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Ahh I see. Yes I did follow his advise, but I guess I could tell you anyway. On Ulquiorra Cifer's page the information said that after his second release, his mask was retained in "two large horns". Those so called horns are actually large bat ears. After the segunda release Ulquiorras mask was totally liquidated. It was only a very small part, but I made the change. Horkytorky (talk) 18:58, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Tatsuki's discrepencies Hey, this is Cronomatt, I'd like to talk about some things that might be drastic improvements to Tatsuki's home page. Her ability to sense spiritual power(orihime's) from as far as soul society, something no one can do. The fact that her battle aura from when Tatsuki is kissed by Kon,( which others describe is that of a demon), and when Tatsuki is talking to Psuedo Ichigo-Kon during the Riser arc, is never mentioned. An aura of fire is an extremely classic representaion of a physical aura, which makes perfect sense since she is a world class martial artist in an anime dimension. We assume that The Riser beast outfit is an extension of her spiritual energy. But honestly, were just making wild assumptions. Beast was never given an explanation and thats absolute fact. Did Urahara teach Tatsuki to fire spiritual energy, if it was spiritual energy, out of her fists like that, plus with perfect combination with her martial arts? That's a tough sell. Its better to say that we don't know and say what it seems like, instead of treating guesswork like fact. Why do we assume Aizen is right about her being almost torn apart by Aizen's reitsu, and it was simply 'her resistance'. It's so obvious she could measure just how much power Aizen had, even before he lowered it so he could go on a little cat and mouse chase. She was still 15 feet away, way out of the range, and even if she wasn't, Michiru would have disintigrated easily. Aizen was constantly underestimating people while possesed by the Hogyoku. Not to mention she was acting the exact same way Ichigo was acting when he finally sensed Aizen's power. She even said, bright as day, that she could sense Aizen's energy when Ichigo appeared. In bold letters. In short, combining the proof with Orihime and the proof with Aizen, doesn't it make it proof, not conjecture, that Tatsuki's spiritual sense is off the chart? RE:Togabito Hey, Arrancar! So, what do you think of the Togabito article I created? Is it up to the standard of an atypical Bleach Wiki article? Or is there anything I can do to improve it? I really like the picture for that article. Thanks, [[User:Jirachiwish|'Jirachiwish']] (Talk) 06:22, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Re:Hanza Pics Yeah, there was something funky going on with that pic. Not sure what it was but it just wouldn't fit.-- Isshin Stemming from your recent trivia removal of Isshin possibly being a former captain, I was reminded of an issue I had in the past. List of Shinigami displays Isshin as a former captain, which I always found speculative but I was told that since Isshin has a Haori, he is to be listed as a former captain. So does the ruling stand or do you think that should be changed?-- Thanks, that one has been bugging me for a while.-- Hey, Arrancar! I'm sorry! You lost me...what exactly were you referring to when you reverted my edits? I merely described the appearance of a Togabito. Thanks, [[User:Jirachiwish|'Jirachiwish']] (Talk) 09:17, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Edit Reversion Another one of my edits got changed back =/. Is this due to administrative athority, or is it what you would call "edit wars"? Horkytorky (talk) 22:56, March 28, 2011 (UTC) I took care of Horkytorky's question for you, but if you want you can look over my answers. Aeron Solo wuz here (talk) 23:24, March 28, 2011 (UTC) RE: Voting ¿Qué? Benihime101 | LA GRAN BABUSHKA 05:57, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Salubri Hey. Salubri just left me a message to say that he will not be able to do too much work on the site for the next while, but he says he will still be able to check in regularly, so if anything crops up he should be able to answer questions, though he probably would not be in a position to do a whole lot of editing. 19:25, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Ashido Your opinion has been asked for at Talk:Ashido Kanō-- Delete Hey, if you are still on, mind deleting Benihime101s comment. I forgot to have VegaDark do it earlier.-- Yeah the blog header got a little messed up. The guy who gave us the code, as good as he is, makes a lot of mistakes when he codes and he missed two critical brackets that made the blog header appear everywhere and replace content. It took me a while before I could find someone to fix it but it should be good now.-- Garogai Why does Garogai not have an "enhanced speed" section? Gonjo, Taikon and Shuren have, and Garogai did move at the same level of speed as Gonjo and Taikon when he appeared next to Shuren. But why does he not have one? So if I reference it, then it will not be deleted? Thanks, From Ichimaru-TsangHay Jing Tsang (talk) 21:29, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Hi Can you please these questions about Gigai as I do not understand anything on the page. #When a Gigai is created by a Shinigami, does the soul of the Shinigami stay in the Shinigami's body or does it go into the Gigai? #If the soul goes into the shinigami or the gigai, won't the other body vulnerable? #Will the shinigami be able to use his powers while in a gigai? #What is the duration of a gigai? And can you also explain little about Gigai. [[User:Natsu11|'The Natsu']] (talk) 13:54, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Re:Ichigo Page lock I say wait it out. All the new info has been added and the chapter invites a lot of speculation so 12 hours should let some of that die.-- RE: Ichigo Pic Oh I see, thank you for telling me. I hope I am not blocked from editing Ichigo's page. Ok then. Just to let you know, all I am doing for this site is trying to make it better, I would never vandalize it or ruin the pages. Thank you. From Ichimaru-TsangHay Jing Tsang (talk) 19:59, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Talk:Senkaimon Hey, Arrancar! I was just wondering whether you could check out the page Talk:Senkaimon, because I would like to request a profile picture change of the article. The image is in the post, alongside my reasons for (hopefully) changing it. Can you please check the page out for me? I would be most grateful if you could do so. Thanks, 00:05, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Bleach Chapter 445 Images I am sorry for uploading the same images as you did again, I did not see that they were already uploaded. From Ichimaru-TsangHay Jing Tsang (talk) 21:57, April 20, 2011 (UTC) re: Edits- Sorry Oh i didn't see you sorry. Just asking- Why? 'JapaneseOPfan :: Talk' 21:04, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, well, uh, I agree it clutters the editing page ''in source mode but it doesn't really trouble the readers, does it? I mean, I erased the spacings to erase the unsettling space in the article itself in the first place... and if someone gets confused while in source mode, that just means the editor is unexperienced, right? I don't know... JapaneseOPfan :: Talk 21:30, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Hi arrancar109 I am the one who editted Byakurai. I was wondering why you erased Inaba from the article. Thanks it's Kuchikiruri1234. How do I leave a reference. Thanks HI Arrancar! Thanks for your welcome and kindness. I am visiting wikia since last year but I took just too long to have an account. However, just a minor subject I saw that in Ulquiorra's powers and abilities section, when entering segunda etapa, his Spiritual Power is stated "overwhelming". is that correct?? shouldn' it be immense like all other strong characters??Ulqistarrk (talk) 11:15, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Images Hey, I have a question!! Is there something wrong with the feature for uploading new versions of certain images?? I only ask because some of the recently uploaded images have black borders on the right and I've been trying to upload better versions of them and when I do, some of them work while others just become compressed versions of the older images and just make the edit pointless while the newer image does appear in the list of versions!! Is there anyway to stop this?? [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 18:36, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Thought it might have been a glitch that had nothing to do with what I was doing, it happened twice in a row with the images there so I was worried I'd done something wrong!! In that case I don't mind doing it the long way when it does happen as long as nobody is bothered by that, uploading a newer file and marking the old file for deletion, if that's ok?? [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 18:52, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I know how to do that!! That's fine, I'll do some more then come back to them then, thanks for the info!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 19:13, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Re:Rukia Profile Pic Yeah, I'll have a look for it. 19:27, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Is this the one you were looking for?-- Hi NA release of Versus Crusade Confirmed? Hey I just mentioned this on my 203 review blog, and Steve Staley in an interview a few weeks ago confirmed FTB dubbed (which I had knew already from early April from another Bleach cast member who's name rhymes with Mike Bencer) and he announced that he was recording on Friday, April 22, that he was recording a new Bleach video game. I am 99% positive that he is referring to Versus Crusade! Be sure to keep watch for a lot of Bleach news at Viz's panel at SDCC in July. Here is the interview too http://918thefan.com/2011/kanas-korner-interview-with-steve-staley/ --Lemursrule (talk) 04:29, May 9, 2011 (UTC) How to get the Latest Chapter Box Template? Hi there! I'm Stefano1Ryuuzaki1, and I was wondering if you could help us out at the Tower of God wiki. Most of us are relatively inexperienced with wikis, so we were wondering if you could assist us with tehmplates (I think they are called that). Anyway, could you please tell us how to create a "Latest Chapter" infobox template thingy (like how you have on the main page of this wiki). Thank you for your (possible) help! Stefano1Ryuuzaki1. Sources I've come up with an idea. Is it possible to show the sources of the information like Wookipedia does(starwars.wikia) A-Stone (talk) 18:12, May 11, 2011 (UTC)A-Stone Translation changes/issues Hey. So I added the Japanese language corrections I had to the Translation Corner as you told me to two weeks ago. They are still sitting there pristine and untouched, much like the relevant articles. Is it normal to have to wait a while before someone notices, or do I need to get someone's attention? Velorien (talk) 15:16, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Bleach: Soul Resurrección May I have permission to edit Bleach: Soul Resurrecion? Yoruichi Shihoin Hey, Arrancar! Were you referring to me when you made that edit summary on Yoruichi's page? Thanks, 07:55, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Fight Summaries Hey, Arrancar! I don't know if you're busy or not, but could you check some of the Fight Summary articles I have done for me? I'm asking because I need to know if they are up to the standard of the fights and events that I did for the Zanpakutō Rebellion, because they seem a tad bit too long. Tell me if you have any issues with what I wrote. Thanks, 04:25, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Pic Deletion Hey, that pic you deleted was in use on a users user page.-- Oh, hadn't realized it was from the movie. I have been keeping myself spoiler free from it. I just thought it was some insane fan art.-- Databook Stats Hey, I was talking on a forum the other day, and a big issue came up about the stats of Captains in the Bleach databook. I was wondering, do youy think the stats are reliable and accurate? Thanks, Potterwatcher1997 (talk) 13:58, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Chatroom Would you be interested in adding a chatroom for the bleach wiki? If you are let me know and I can help with it :) Bertrum (talk) 15:07, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ArchiveList Hello. Did you make the ArchiveList ? If you did, can you please help me with my archive list at Pandora Hearts wiki. Im having a problem there. DSM144 (talk) 21:07, May 30, 2011 (UTC) UNMASKED Databook I think it would be a good idea. Somewhere to co-ordinate everything from, have a checklist of all that needs to be done and tick them off as we go along so that we get everything. Somewhere to settle any conflicts/retcons/etc that arise without having edit wars. Scans came out fairly quickly last year. Obviously no way of knowing if that will be the case here, but maybe we should set up the page now so it will be ready when they start appearing. 21:23, June 3, 2011 (UTC) :Just as I write that, '''Tinni' posted link to some scans of the book on my page. 21:25, June 3, 2011 (UTC) ::I've set something up at Bleach Wiki:Unmasked Project. Some stuff might keep appearing in the Forum:Third Official Bleach Character Book though. 11:08, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Orihime problem Hello, I was looking at Orihime's page and noticed an error , but since Orihime is locked I couldn't edit it out. The error is it says "her favorite food is red bean paste and she likes putting butter on sweet patatos". And if one actually bothers to look at her profile page from volume 2, which was creditted, they'd find it doesn't say that anywhere on it. The closest it says to favorite food is "Likes cheese and butter". I was wondering if this could be editted to either remove the favorite food line all together or at least be changed to what her favorite food actually is. Re:Hiyori va Thanks. There shouldn't be any need to edit the page so locking it for a while should not cause any problems.-- Re:Bot No, anyone can move the page. I currently have my bot replacing Gingerback with Gingerbuck on all pages. If you would like to see what it is doing so you can decide if you want to keep using it, click show bot edits on recent changes.-- Not a problem at all. The bot just searches for an input string so even if a page is moved, as long as something still says what the original name, the bot will change it.-- That sounds fine. Only thing I need you to do for me is move and edit the locked pages such as image galleries. Since my bot is not a sysop, it cannot edit locked pages.-- Lilynette is done. All instances in the main name space have been changed. What I am going to do now is change all text instances of all the others at once. I have it set to ignore links and images for now, that way when I have more time I can manually preview the changes to make sure no image names are changed. If you want to keep moving pages that would help.-- That was a screw up on my part. I set it to change Tia to Tier but forget to add spaces before and after and make it case sensitive. It was changing such things as essentially to essenTierlly. I fixed the problem and am running it again.-- Should be good now. I had to fix one last thing with Findor->Findorr. It trapped itself in an infinite loop, Finding the word Findor within Findorr and replacing itself over and over. Everything should be good. Ill keep an eye on it for another few minutes before I let it run lose.-- Resignation Hey, I don't think it comes as a surprise but I have decided to resign from the committee. I am just not as active as I should be to remain a Taicho. I'll still be available for gif creation etc. I just see no point in remaining Taicho when there is no chance of me becoming fully active any time soon. Good luck with the wiki. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 22:39, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for your kind words. It was a pleasure helping out. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 15:50, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Re:Harribel Hey, Arrancar! Pretty much. Thanks for correcting that. Thanks, 09:54, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Re:Fair Use Rationale It's fine. I had the rationale and license copied so figured I would add it in for you. -- 21:00, June 8, 2011 (UTC) So you know I thought I would make you aware of this. Yesterday, the user who made this edit attacked you on Bleach Answers and said they wanted to make a wiki about how rude you were. I had a Check User performed on them and it confirmed my suspicions that it was in fact a sockpuppet of User:Jirachiwish. I figured I should let you know that.-- Hey, Arrancar109. I am sincerely sorry for this entire debacle that has amounted due to one silly post I made on the Answers Wiki, mainly because it was directed at you. I am not going to tell you not to block me, as that is entirely up to you, but I just wanted to apologize on behalf of my stupid mistakes. Thanks, 06:10, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Laura Bailey as Hiyori Both Godisme and I believe although we do not have an official confirmation, we have more than enough evidence to prove that Hiyori is now being voiced by Laura Bailey. Could you please unlock the page so that we can add this information? --Lemursrule (talk) 13:21, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Thank You! :3 Thanks for the welcome! (Even though its automatic :3) I hope to be a big help here! Well see ya. Ichimaru88 (talk) 18:24, June 13, 2011 (UTC) just want to know I want to know if minor characters category exist.It would be good representations for articles like:Toshi-Bro . Stone Roger (talk) 06:22, June 15, 2011 (UTC) I think this is what you are looking for. 06:39, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Thx for giving me link to navigational point, can u also say me about where we can edit spiritual law. Stone Roger (talk) 07:01, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Unmasked techniques The techniques I have posted does not require translation. The japanese text only mentions where have they been used. What's important is their romanized names. That's all the new info there is. Kenchan (talk) 07:35, June 15, 2011 (UTC) RexGodwin's Images I see!! That's fine, I'd just loggd on and seen these new images not being used!! Hmm I ''would normally upload images for evry arc but in those particular articles, they haven't really made such a significant impact on the Arc to really be added until better images come from the anime that show them doing something!! Yup, yup that's grand, thanks for cledaring that up with me!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 08:43, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Oh, while your on, I've been going throug hsome of the uncategorized images that we have here and there are a lot of images uploaded for userpages from users that are not active at all really, is it ok if I mark them for deletion to clear out any that have been uploaded by inactive users with due to our image policies here?? [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 08:46, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Breach How was the image I upload a spoiler policy breach?? The chapter is uploaded on mangareader!--ようこそ地獄へ - "Yōkoso jigoku e."'' ("Enter the Hell of Darknesslover") 16:34, June 22, 2011 (UTC) :It is on Mangareader! Can you please put back what I had on Ichigo's page? It took awhile to type that mess on this computer!--ようこそ地獄へ - "Yōkoso jigoku e."'' ("Enter the Hell of Darknesslover") 16:37, June 22, 2011 (UTC) There. May I please re-upload that image?--ようこそ地獄へ - "Yōkoso jigoku e."'' ("Enter the Hell of Darknesslover") 16:41, June 22, 2011 (UTC) :Since now you've got me scared to make any edits at all, I have to ask. May I edit Tsukishima's page to include the summary of recent chapter and an image to match?--ようこそ地獄へ - "Yōkoso jigoku e."'' ("Enter the Hell of Darknesslover") 16:57, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Help I added a comment on the Gin Ichimaru talk page that I felt was rude in a topic called "Archival Research", so I deleted it as to mind my manners. However, Godisme has reinserted the comment and then closed the discussion after doing so. He did so without edit summaries, and even using rollback, which wikia rules state should only be used to revert vandalism. Please delete my rude comment that I never meant to be on the page for more than a moment, since Godisme will not let it go. Thank you. -- 10X Kamehameha Sockpuppets I figured you would probably be on next. The users User:Grimmjow88 and User:Ulquiorra18 are the same user, as confirmed by Wikia staff.-- I'd give him a warning and let him pick. If he continues using both without responding, both can be blocked.-- hi i am Ulquiorra18 myself and grimmjow88 are best freands hes currently stay at my house and we both made the wiki at the same time with similler pictuers also they were made on the same computer so i can see why you would think that we r the same person but as we edit youll see we are definetly 2 different people How did you do that! How did you change sysops to captains and bureaucrats to commanders in Special:Listusers. TheBen10Mazter (talk) 14:19, June 27, 2011 (UTC) It's been quite a while, Mr. Arrancar109 I watched the English Dub of Bleach. It wasn't too bad. I enjoy Nel's voice actress in the English version. She may not sound so childish with the lisp in the English version, and that she could still stay "Itsygo" instead of Ichigo, but I still love the voice for her, and I have no big complaints about it. Also, what in the world is going on now on Bleach? That's what I thought of the voice acting. However, I noticed something different. It wasn't the English dub making me mad. It's how they cut off certain scenes, like how Nnoitra was explaining how Nelliel's Cero Doble work and stuff. Don't you hate it? Now, changing the subject. One time, Ichigo FINALLY got his Fullbring complete and got back home, it became a terrible day for him. Karin, Yuzu, and even the others are under the delusion that Tsukushima is ACTUALLY their cousin. Then, Ichigo, freaking out, beat him up, and his sisters and the others were like "Why are you doing this to Tsukushima-kun?!" and then Ichigo freaks out even more and runs quickly. Then another time, Ikuma then tells Ichigo Tsukushima wants to pick him up, then runs away again. Dekoshu talk 02:17, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Re:Ichigo's Page Actually I was going to bring that up with you. I think its important to have the history of the page. We can move Ichigo's current historyless page to a temporary name, restore the deleted version and then move it to Ichigo Kuroaski and delete the temp page. What do you think?-- Chat I don't know if you are aware but Wikia released a chat room available within wikia labs. What would be your thoughts on activating it here? I think it would cut down on the who's your favorite blogs and stuff like that and direct it at the chat, leaving the wiki to be more about the content. It would also provide a place for instant messaging between users instead of the back and forth talk page messages that we often do here.-- I have activated the chat on a trial bases pending your thoughts and how it works out. Also did you want to try out the new editor they released earlier this month.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 00:59, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks a lot That's quite helpful you did right there. Dekoshu talk 01:26, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Excuse me But in the Japanese version, what Bringer Light is called? Dekoshu talk 21:54, July 8, 2011 (UTC)